Dead Set on Gold
by Ash-Boss
Summary: Birthday fic for Hoodie on tumblr. (Warning: a mix of fluff and smut ahead).


"Dead Set on Gold"

Something stirs Soul awake and he's not sure if it's the sun peeking through the curtains and slipping behind his closed lids, or if it's that half of him is missing from under his arm. And by half, he means Maka. When he turns into the empty side of his bed, away from the sunrise, his hand scans the sheets. Yep, Maka was out of bed. He groans as he peeks at the clock. 7:30.

He sits up slowly, recalling last night. He meant to ask Maka, he remembers as his hand traces the box under his pillow, but, like every day he's tried, something came up and he didn't know how to do it. Last night, that something was Maka and his damn cock.

_"Soul," Maka giggles from the door and her white-haired boyfriend hurrily throws the box (the one he's been glaring at all night) between his thigh and the bed. Maka doesn't seem to notice as she strides over next to him, practically skipping, and hops into his lap. Before he can say anything, she's sucking his bottom lip between hers and unbuttoning his shirt. When her tongue enters his mouth, she tastes the wine. _

_"Maka," he leans back, hands firmly holding her sides. "You're drunk." Not that he didn't expect her to be. Work hasn't been doing well for her. She lost a case. She never loses a case. Ever. _

_"So?" Maka pouts and pulls his shirt back, exposing tan skin. Her hands rub his arms until his hold on her loosens. "I know what I'm doing, Soul." Heat flickers in his lower abdomen as her hands slide to his stomach and she traces her fingers against his ribs. When he sighs in defeat (because he knows he's going to lose against any argument with her especially when his lower region is siding with her), Maka smiles, sliding her arms around his neck and breathing in his features. Red orbs for eyes like rubies. Pointed nose that mesmerizes the blonde in ways that make her question if she has a nose fetish. Is that even a thing? His cheeks are still somewhat chubby as if he was still fourteen. _

_She kisses the white hairs growing on his chin before her lips meet his and she stays there. Soul inhales and slants his mouth into hers, his arms hugging at her small waist when he remembers the box he's possibly crushing under him. Maka squeaks when he flips them against the mattress, him on top of her as he slides the box under his pillow smoothly. _

_The ring would have to wait until tomorrow, he thinks as the blonde beneath him shimmies out of her white blouse and black pencil skirt. He gulps at the left over fabric. "Those are new." His fingers trace the lacey bra over her breasts. They hardly covered anything! And what they did cover still presses through, her nipples pointing out and the lips under her panties underlined by the stitches. _

_"Well, you _tore_ my other ones in half," she hisses when Soul sucks on the lingerie covering a perky breast. He holds back the laugh with a hum and swirls his tongue around her nipple. A moan escapes Maka as he continues and massages the other breast with his fingers. He pinches and bites, knowing how sensitive her breasts are, and she rewards him with a stuttering gasp. _

_His fingers wonder as he burns the image of her blushing face into his brain, tracing the bra until he feels the clasps. However, Maka shakes her head viscously before pushing him away. "You're still fully dressed."_

_Suddenly, he's on his back, head hanging off the end of the bed as the blonde jumps into his lap. "Oops," she giggles when he tries to look back up at her. She raises her body on her knees until he's scooted back enough to lay his head fully against the mattress. Her fingers are quick to pull at his belt, and Soul swears under his breath when her fingers drag the leather over his covered arousal. The belt _clinks_ when it hits the floor. _

_He waits for her to release him from the cursed pants, but it never happens. A gasp escapes him when she rubs him over his jeans, her raised eyebrow a hint she knows the torture she's putting him through. _

_She works on the button and zipper, and yanks the blue jeans down until they've reached his knees, exposing his tented heart-printed boxers. She giggles which pulls at his own lips. How could he not smile back at her? This is the woman he has wanted to be with for years, happily being on top of him for the umpteenth time. She didn't have to be there. They've had their share of arguments, some he thought would be the breaking point. But she stayed. Even if there were other men asking her out, men more suited to be with her than him, she chose _him_. _

_"These are my favorite," she smiles down at him, teeth and all, as he rubs her thighs. _

_"I know," he smiles back, and she bends down to kiss him. _

_Soul's hands travel up her thighs and pull around to grasp at her butt. She giggles, and Soul can feel it vibrate in his throat and down his spine, even as she pulls away to attack his neck. She pulls his unbuttoned shirt away and Soul tries to get out of it as Maka sucks at the skin above his collarbone. Goosebumps follow her mouth like servants and Soul wishes to enjoy this painful bliss full on, but he can't twist out of his shirt enough, and he huffs his frustration out. Maka stops as he sits up to pull his arms out of its sleeves. _

_When he's finally free of his shirt, he throws it on the floor and pushes her down against him. She groans, her breath hitting the wet side of his neck, causing him to shiver. She grinds against him slowly, filling the room with gasps and moans when Soul whispers into her ear. "Shouldn't we slow down, Maka?" She whines and sits back on his thighs. _

_"Are you asking if I'm wet enough?" She pulls his hand under her and presses it against her underwear. He bites his bottom lip as he feels her soaked panties, the heat from her sex enticing on his fingers. "Good enough, yes?" She smiles as she pulls his hand back up and to her mouth, covering his sticky fingers with her mouth. _

_He moans as he watches her work his fingers between her lips, staring up at him with half-lidded eyes. Soul hisses at the erection held down by his boxers, grasping it in his palm to release the heat burning there. He begins to message himself when Maka slides his fingers from her mouth and grabs onto his other wrist. He whines, something his face burns at in embarrassment as she pulls his boxers low enough for his erection to pop out into the cool air. _

_Maka glances up through her eyelashes at him as she lowers her head, and his heart leaps into his throat. His ears roar, and when she licks the slit spilling with pre cum, he clenches his teeth. "Maka," he says lowly, sending a heat down to the blonde's own regions, before she takes him into her mouth. _

_His hands rush into her hair, the feel of something hot and wet different from the cool air shocking him as he lets out an unsteady sigh. He can feel himself twitch whenever her wet muscle slides under his head, and his breathing comes out jagged. _

_Her fingers stroke what she can't take with her mouth, and Soul can't help but thrust lightly. Realizing what he did, he tries to pull out so he doesn't end up choking her. However, Maka grabs his thighs to keep him there, looking up at him, telling him to keep going. He swallows a groan and moves forward. And then he pulls back and thrusts again. _

_Maka bobs her head, a moan vibrating her throat, his _dick_, and damn did it feel good. Digging his nails through her hair, he breaths her name, twitching into her mouth. She sucks hard, sending harsh shivers down his spine, before letting go with a pop, and then plants kisses on the lower part of his shaft. His cock is now coated in a glistening sheet of her warm saliva when she licks back up to the top and starts sucking him again. _

_"Shit," he pants, wondering if he'll make it passed a minute with her teasing him like this when she stops and sits back up. _

_A low growl escapes his throat, and Maka swats at him playfully. "Stop being like that," she presses her cold tits against him as her hands grasp the base of his cock and holds it against her folds. Her lingerie presses firmly against him and he mutters in desperation for her to get rid of the stupid panties and mount him already. She smiles as she slides the small piece of fabric down her long legs and kicks them onto the floor. _

_She lays against the bed as he carries himself over her and guides his erection, pressing it against her slick folds, but not enough to penetrate. She slides against his cock, earning a couple of moans from him as he lowers himself. Her stomach caves and she's tight around him, the slickness of her only helping slightly as he pushes through her walls. _

_When he's as far as he can go, he pulls out and makes a hard thrust. She gasps. "Soul," his name escapes her as he slams against her again. His head dips to look down at their joining sexes, her skin swelling when his dick pushes in, stretching as he pulls out. _

_She's soaked and tight, and he can't remember the last time they had the time to do this. Had it been months? He kisses her roughly as he fills her, promising himself they'd make time for this later, that work wouldn't keep them apart this long ever again. Her moans become quick gasps for him to make her cum, fingers clawing at his shoulders, and he smirks before he complies. Her back arches into him and she shakes as he feels her close around him. He continues to thrust until he feels himself spill into her, filling her up before collapsing on top of her in a panting mess across the sheets. _

_When pants become slow breathing, Soul pushes himself to her side so he's not crushing her. She looks over at him, smile still on her lips. "I love you," she whispers, and his cheeks hurt from smiling so wide. _

He pushes off the bed, and hops into his boxers ungracefully. He grabs the small blue box. When he enters the living room, he realizes the door to the balcony is open and he walks to it. Blonde hair flies in the cool breeze, the sunrise creating her gold halo. Maka's wrapped in his robe (as if she didn't have her own), leaning against the railing when he sneaks behind her and hugs at her waist. Her back arches at the new contact in surprise, but when she recognizes the white hair nuzzling into her neck, she calms.

"What are you doing up so early?" Soul kisses her neck and she sighs. She shrugs her other shoulder so she wouldn't knock Soul's head off the one he's leaning on. His grip on her tightens before he lets her go and steps away.

The heat that surrounded Maka is gone and she turns in confusion as to why. Soul scratches his head, a smile spreading over his face as he looks back at her. He bends down, one knee on the floor and one pointed to the sky. Maka gasps as he shows an opened box in his palm, a ring shining inside.

Before he can get a word out, she's kneeling on the ground, crying. He scoots next to her and sits against the balcony floor, pulling her into his lap. "You know, I haven't even said anything."

She giggles as Soul smears off the tears on her cheeks, and she looks up at him, waiting for what he has to say.

He coughs the lump that's made it into his throat, doubts of her answer filling his brain. "Uh- I- We met two years this day, and I thought- I know you said you didn't believe in marriage." Soul slides his bottom lip between his teeth nervously. "But I can't believe we don't have a chance. At this."

Soul sighs in frustration. "I swear I had this whole speech," and now that she's crying without saying a word, the words fall out of his head. Maka kisses him instead, and Soul holds her waist tightly as if this is the last time he's going to receive a kiss from her.

She wraps her arms around him and leans back too soon for Soul. He smashes his eyes closed, ready for rejection when she presses her hands into his cheek. "Soul," she calls until he opens his eyes.

"Yes," she whispers and tears streak her face again. "A million times yes."


End file.
